


Kodomo to otona

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuya se giró hacia él.Lentamente.Y Chinen sabía que no podía ser bien intencionado, pero sus reflejos fueron demasiado lentos.Takaki abrió la manguera más fuerte, girándola hacia el menor y bañándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras no tenía éxito de quitar de reír.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kodomo to otona

**Kodomo to otona**

“Yuya... ¿puedes explicarme lo que estás haciendo?”

Yuri se había apenas despertado después haberse descansado esa tarde y, salido en el jardín, había buscado a su novio arrodillado sobre el césped, ocupado a juguetear con algunas flores en uno de los parterres de su madre.

El mayor se giró hacia él, sonriendo, y Chinen vio que tenía su cara un poco sucia de tierra.

“Mi madre me ha pedido de ayudarla a organizar estas flores. Y... estoy intentando, en una manera.” explicó, girándose de vuelta y moviendo la tierra. En la opinión de Chinen, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuri se acercó a él, siguiendo mirándolo fijo casi disgustado, examinando el estado en que estaba.

Era verano, y Osaka era más caliente que normal. Su novio tenía shorts y una vieja camiseta que usaba en casa. 

Y era sucio de tierra y manchado por todas partes, mientras se preocupaba de organizar el parterre con sus manos nudas, sin preocuparse de ponerse un par de guantes.

Cuando lo vio coger la manguera y abrirla para humedecer la tierra, Yuri se distanció para evitar de ser bañado.

“Cuando vas a finir, será mejor que te duches con un antiparasitario, Yuuyan.” le dijo, su voz amarga. “O esta noche no te vas a dormir conmigo en la cama.” añadió, casi amenazador, sonriendo con aire maligno.

Yuya se giró hacia él.

Lentamente.

Y Chinen sabía que no podía ser bien intencionado, pero sus reflejos fueron demasiado lentos.

Takaki abrió la manguera más fuerte, girándola hacia el menor y bañándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras no tenía éxito de quitar de reír.

Yuri se quedó inmóvil, asombrado, solamente por pocos segundos; pues, contraatacó.

Se movió acerca, cogiendo un puño de tierra y lanzándolo sobre los cabellos de su novio, que reaccionó tirándolo al suelo con sí mismo, haciéndolo ensuciar completamente.

Estaba aún riendo de la expresión enojada de Chinen cuando vio a su madre en el umbral mirarlos con asco.

“Será mejor que os laváis bien antes de entrar, o no pisarais en mi casa.” dijo a los dos, con una sonrisa vagamente irónica, pues se volvió en casa.

Yuya rio, acariciando el hombro de Yuri.

“¡Eso es quien me recuerdas! Debe ser por eso que me soy enamorado de ti.” le dijo, ganándose otro puñado de tierra sobre sus cabellos.

Yuri no comentó.

A veces, Yuya era realmente un niño.

Que él se había divertido también, no importaba. 


End file.
